Gina de la Goche
Gina de la Goche is a greedy female doctor who is a member of Interdimensional Crime Group Zwick Gangster. She uses the powers of the Gros caliber syringe from the Treasure Collection to perform reconstructive surgery, reviving and enlarging the members of the Ganglers to giant size. Character History Greeting Colonel Yaboon upon his arrival in the Gangler mansion, she attempted to kiss his hand after wishing him a happy 69th birthday until Dogranio's bodyguard Major Destra prevented her from doing so. Dogranio, however, told Major Destra to stand down and let her kiss his hand. Witnessing the destruction of Garatt Nargo alongside Dogranio and Major Destra, she then goes to Earth and from the syringe Treasure Collection put in her back safe, she shoots a beam of light into Garatt's surviving safe, enlarging him as a giant. Personality Gina de la Goche tends to be flirty with Dogranio in order to get things from him. However, she doesn't always go with some of his decisions, a great example being his order for Reagan Foxx to be enlarged. She is also shown to have a sadistic side as well, as she performs human surgeries for fun. Arsenal *'Syringe': Using the Get big/Gros caliber syringe Treasure Collection, she can perform a reconstructive surgery on fallen Gangler Monsters, enlarging and reviving them. *'Binoculars': Using the Heal the world/Guéris le monde binoculars Treasure Collection, she has the ability to look into the personality of her opponents individual. She can also use it search for any items like Gangler safe. *'Hand shooters' : Similar to Endolf's TekagaMirror, she can fire energy blasts from her hands from it. Profile *Height: ???cm *Weight: ???kg *Criminal Record: Drugs, Doping, (Possible) Illigal experimentation on sentient beings for her wicked experiments, Spying *Lupin Collection: Gros caliber Syringe & Guéris le monde Binoculars;Jackpot Striker (forcibly temporarily) *Gangler Safe Location: Back *Password Number:??? Behind the Scenes Etymology *Her name is most likely a corruption of the French word "gauche", which can mean "left", "awkward" or "tactless" which reflects her status as Dogranio's left-hand commander as well as her lack of tact when it comes to her affection towards him, a trait that sets her apart from Naria. Her family name, "Re Mede", is based on the french word "remède", meaning remedy, cure. Notes *Gina de la Goche's motif is based on an Oviraptor and a machine gun. *Goche is the first villainess to break the trend of being voiced by a PreCure alumnus that was made by Madame Noir in Ressha Sentai ToQger. *Just like Naria from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, she is seemingly loyal to the main villain and had the task to enlarge the monsters. Coincidentally, they shared the same suit actor. *She is the first Gangler monster to be known to have more than one piece from the Treasure Collection, however, she only has one safe, meaning she can only use the power of one of her two pieces at a time. *Her hand shooters are similar in design to those wielded by Tony Stark/Iron Man See Also *Goche Ru Medou - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization Category:Main Villains Category:Transformation period Era